random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate The Bunker/Season 3/Live
"Live" is the fourteenth episode of Ultimate The Bunker’s third season and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. The third hour-long episode of the show following season one's Christmas special and season two's Superhero Rumble, it originally aired in November 2014. In the episode, the enigmatic Master (Master ventus) runs a Survivor-esque reality show, and NC (NintendoChamp89), CCs (CCs and Cream), JS (J. Severe), Moch (Mochlum), Faves (Faves3000), and Heart (Heartphilia) are contestants in it who must struggle to make it through to the end. Meanwhile, ACF (AwesomeCartoonFan01) and Nate (Alternate Phineas) seek to free them. Plot NC wakes up and finds himself alone in a mysterious forest, surrounded by trees with only a backpack nearby. Not knowing where he is, he opens his bag and finds food and weapons -- namely a handgun and knives. Chomping on an apple, he goes to find a way out. In the middle of his journey, he hears footsteps and takes hide behind a tree. Faves calls out, asking if anyone's there, and NC replies with her name. Recognizing his voice, Faves rushes to and hugs NC. She too has been saddled with a backpack and been wandering the forest for hours looking for another person. NC asks if she knows if any of their other friends are here; she does not. The two continue on their trek, chatting about mundane things until Faves is suddenly struck in the arm by a launched knife. NC pulls her and himself under the safety of a tree and shoots a few rounds into the air. A branch breaks and tumbles down, and with it, a chubby looking teenager. NC approaches him and asks what he was doing. The teen apologizes, saying he just wanted more gear for the game. NC replies that if he just wanted something, he could've asked them instead of trying to kill them, and then inquires what "game" he's talking about. Standing up, the teen asks for some food, and NC turns around and goes into his backpack for some, asking again what the "game" is. The teen reaches in his pocket for another knife and prepares to stab him before the weapon is knocked out of his hand by a bullet. CCs swings down from above by a vine, dropping on the ground in between NC and the teen and pointing his gun at the latter. He yells at him to get to go away, but he only stammers, sweating and holding is hands up. CCs shoots, and the teens falls. In disbelief, NC mutters that he killed him. CCs reveals that he had used the last of his ammo to knock the knife away and that he had just fired a blank at the teen, but that was still enough to make him faint. NC asks if they should help him, but CCs says there isn't enough time and that they have to keep going. As NC, Faves, and CCs continue, CCs discloses that he doesn't know exactly where they are either, but does know that they're not alone; the forest is also inhabited by several other teenagers who too are armed and some of which are willing to kill to stock up on resources, so it is imperative that they stay together. Elsewhere in the forest, JS and Moch have stopped moving to camp for the night. They build a fire to cook their food; Moch muses about the whereabouts of their friends and hopes they are okay while JS is attacked by flies drawn to the fire's light and shoots frantically to get them to go away, blowing a hole in Moch's hair and getting yelled at by him for doing something so stupid. They rest in their sleeping bags; JS zips his up all the way to ensure no insects get in, only to find that it is filled with them after he is sealed in. Finishing his piece of chicken, Moch wishes for Faves most of all to be safe, before closing his eyes. In the morning, Moch wakes up, hearing rustling sounds nearby. JS gets up and struggles to unzip his bag; when he does, his body is adorned with bug bites. The two grab their weapons and cautiously look around for suspicious beings; as they do, the background of the scene comes into focus, revealing someone in the trees behind them. The figure chucks knives at them and the two, unaware of this, are knocked out of the way by an unknown girl. After landing on the ground, she turns around, pointing twin handguns at the trees but puts them down as her target has fled. Moch asks who that was; the girl says that was their deadliest opponent. She reveals that she's crossed paths with him before, and that he had started the perversion of the game by beginning to murder other contestants to get their gear and be most comfortable in the week they must stay here. JS asks who she is, and she replies that her name is Heart. The trio becomes acquainted with each other, and Moch offers her the opportunity to travel with them. Heart rejects, saying that they would slow each other down and become vulnerable as everyone else is out for blood. Moch pleads, as they really could use help finding their friends. Somewhat reluctantly, Heart agrees to assist, and as they shake hands, NC, Faves, and CCs come bursting out of some bushes, looking for the source of the ruckus from earlier. The gang reunites; Moch and Faves run towards each other and embrace tightly. Heart remarks that that was quick and prepares to leave; Moch stops her, asking if she really must go. NC interrupts them, reminding them all that they still have no idea what they're all doing in the forest. Heart reiterates that they are part of a game, placed here for someone's entertainment. When NC asks why, JS recalls that he saw a commercial for a one-time special called Survival of the Teenest on TV last week, and that it centered around a group of teenagers placed in a forest, recording, and broadcasted live as they try to make it through one week. CCs asks if he means they are on a reality show, and JS replies pretty much as the camera pans out to reveal the gang on a computer screen being watched by a programmer in a room filled with several other workers surveying the entire game in their respective stations, all being supervised by the eccentric and enigmatic Master. He is approached by an employee, who notifies him of the new development. After discovering that some contestants know they are on a show, the Master says they can utilize this situation to draw in more viewers, and orders them to transmit a live video hologram of him to the arena. Back in the forest, the Master appears om a holographic screen in the sky before our heroes. They ask who he is and he introduces himself as the Master of this game, welcoming them to Day 2 of Survival of the Teenest on BBC (Bunker Broadcasting Company). They ask why he put them in here, and he says because they needed contestants of course, and it was all done legally, as their parents were asked and agreed to let them participate. JS states that their parents are stuck in the enslaved Bunker and aren't available for questioning, to which the Master says is why they ended up there in the first place. Nevertheless, he says, there is no real danger they can encounter here, so they'll live through the week. Heart notifies him of the murderous players who are willing to kill for weapons and food and the Master, almost trying to hide a smirk, says that's a shame but there's little he can do so they'll have to deal with it themselves. In South Bunker, ACF wakes up and goes downstairs for a glass of water. As she drinks it, she stops by the couch in the living room where Nate, already awake, is watching TV. She asks if he's seen the other five, and he replies he has no idea where they are. She takes a seat by him and asks what he's watching. He replies Survival of the Teenest, a huge, week-long special event on TV that everyone on Generic Social Network is talking about. ACF does a spittake, recognizing the people on screen. She tells Nate that NC, Faves, CCs, JS, and Moch are there, along with some random chick. Looking up from his smartphone, Nate agrees that they are, and is disappointed that that's where they've gone, to be contestants, and they didn't even bother to tell them. ACF wonders why they even went there, and Nate recalls having faintly heard the opening of doors and dragging of somethings when he was taking a pee a couple of nights ago. Hearing Heart speak of the murderers in the forest, ACF says they have to go help them. Nate complains that the BBC Studios is on the other side of town, and ACF begins to give him a speech about helping your friends and such before he interrupts her, saying that he's already bought bus tickets, holding up his phone. In the forest, NC says that they will play the Master's game for now, but once they get out, people will know about this. The Master says they already do, as this is being broadcasted live all over South Bunker. "The world is watching," he proclaims, "give 'em a good show." With that, the screen vanishes, and back in the studio, the Master says this will be a fun ride. The gang wonders what they'll do to pass the rest of the week. and JS foremost suggests a bath, as they haven't showered in a while. CCs says he saw a large pond somewhere early yesterday and leads them to it. As they walk, NC asks Heart to tell them a little bit about herself. Heart asks like what, and NC says what she likes to do, some of her favorite memories, etc. Heart says she doesn't have any favorite memories, which confuzzles NC a bit. He asks what she means, and she dismisses it, saying he'd never believe her. NC tells her to try him, and she chuckles before revealing that she feels she was somewhere else before being in the Bunker. NC's eyes widen and CCs stops the group, unveiling the great pond. JS yells "Let's get naked!" and jumps in, following by several others. Floating around, Heart sighs and says that it's been awhile since she was able to relax. She tells NC to jump on in; as he is still flabbergasted by her earlier statement, she has to knock over his legs to get him to fall in. Brought back to Earth, he splashes water on her in return and they laugh. As the gang chills, Moch dries his clothes on some branches on nearby land; as he doing so, he hears breathing sounds around him. Covering his nether regions, he asks who it is; a teen falls from the trees behind him, puts his hands over his mouth, and stabs him in the back with a knife. Moch falls to the ground in pain as the teen snatches Moch's clothes and makes off with them. A bit later, the gang finds Moch wounded. Faves runs to him and asks who did this to him, and Heart says it's likely Owen, the fierce adversary she was after before. JS attempts to heal him, but his waterbending ability isn't strong enough yet. As they all go to find shelter, Heart explains that she knew Owen from school; there, he was typically quiet and introverted, but had a clever and devious mind, which he has now put to work to give him a landslide advantage in the game by killing his opponents and comfortably living and protecting himself with his victim's belongings. As she finishes, they come upon the corpse of the teen who attacked NC and Faves yesterday; Heart says he was one of them, and she had actually seen him at the time Owen had but was too slow to save him, but was nevertheless able to ward Owen off and got her extra handgun from him. The group continues on except for CCs, who stays behind for a bit, whispering how he never even got to know his name. They find a cave, where Faves puts Moch to rest. He says this is the second time he's been naked for an extended period of time; Faves asks when the first time was, and Moch says it was when he got wasted at a party, woke up in the countryside, and went on a journey with colorful furry animals -- heck, there was a whole episode about it. Faves says she would've liked to have seen that, and Moch says he's sure she would've, and they kiss. Moch asks if she thinks he'll live, and Faves says he has to. Moch notices the cut on Faves' arm and asks when that happened; she says it's nothing but Moch remains alarmed. She finds it funny how he's more concerned with a cut on her then the fact that he's bleeding profusely from his chest. In South Bunker, a montage of people fawning over Moch and Faves' gushy loviness is shown. The Master receives a phone call from his superiors, saying he must find a way to cash in on the audience's infatuation with this cliché romance. The Master says he will, but is unsure on how. In the cave, Faves wishes aloud if only they could have some kind of ointment to treat Moch's injuries, and the Master hatches an idea. He puts onscreen an ad saying "Text 'mochaves' to 3056014' if you want to help make Moch and Faves' wishes come true!" The population responds immediately, with BBC getting millions of texts. Back in the jungle, the gang is pacing with fervor when a basket falls from the sky and hits CCs on the ead. NC opens it up, finding ointment. Hearing his discovery, Faves rushes out, wondering if her request came true. She administers some of it to Moch, and his wounds are healed instantly. After she explains the situation, NC says that their meaningless love subplot finally has a purpose, and that they've given the team their greatest weapon yet, one that no one else has. Going outside, Moch and Faves wish for some clothes and then kiss. Another basket falls and hits CCs on the head, containing garments that Moch hastily puts on. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Moch and Faves wish for a million dollars. A third basket hits CCs, this one holding a suitcase with wads of phat cash. Now that they know this is their one-way ticket out, Moch and Faves wish for a vehicle to get them out of the jungle, and a gigantic basket with an airplane inside begins to descend. Caught under its shadow, CCs runs away but the package follows him into the woods, eventually landing and exploding in a burst of flames that demolishes part of the forest and creates a mushroom cloud that lets all of the other contestants know where they are. As that didn't work, Heart suggests that they ask for a meal since it's dinner time and she's hungry. Moch and Faves ask for a five-star restaurant-esque feast; crawling on the ground, CCs additionally suggests that they ask for it not to hit him this time. A final basket lands on CCs, knocking him out. Moch opens it, finding a fortune cookie; chewing on the cookie, he reads the fortune, which says "We are miracle workers, not chefs." En route to the bus stop. ACF and Nate pass by some stands selling Survival of the Teenest merchandise. They comment on how weird it is seeing their friends on commercialized products, wondering if the same would happen to them if they were on a TV show. They are shooed away from the stand by an overweight, grown man wearing a fedora, who says these goods are for hardcore fans of the show such as himself and not kids like them, before buying a Faves bobblehead. The bus arrives, sporting an ad for the show on its side. The duo end up sitting next to a mom and her daughter, who is wearing a Heart shirt and playing with a Heart doll she subsequently hugs; ACF and Nate agree that this is adorable. Sometime later, the bus stops at BBC Studios. ACF wakes Nate up, and they get of. At the door, two guards ask them to show their identification. They claim they are from BBC's parent company, Dis Knee, and have been sent by Mickey Mouse himself. When the guards ask for proof, ACF says that if they want to face Mickey's wrath after not letting his guys in, that can be arranged, and the guards let them in right away. Making their way to the top of the floor, they prepare for the worst. Coming to a door with a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign, they open it up and bare their fists. To their surprise, all they find is the Board of Executives bathing in a bathtub filled to the brim with gold and jewels, remarking about how successful "Survival of the Teenest" has been. ACF and Nate ask where the production team for the show is. One of the women, who is washing herself with gold bricks, laughs and says that it isn't made here but at a remote studio elsewhere. They ask where it is, but they refuse to tell, saying they won't allow anyone to interrupt with their money maker until the week is over, and even then they still won't as they're renewing it for another season. Nate points to an in-studio posting on the wall advertising the show and revealing its production location. A man remarks that he knew they shouldn't have let the interns make that, and our heroes rush out towards a new destination. In the forest, the gang collectively pools together all of their food, but there isn't enough for everybody as JS and Moch had finished their rations the past night. Heart tells them to get a headstart on dinner while she goes out to hunt, and is accompanied by NC and CCs. During this task, NC brings up the topic of Heart not originally being from the Bunker, saying that he is the same. Heart asks if he is making fun of her and he says he isn't; CCs agrees with NC, saying that they both have been trying to figure out where they come from and just what the Bunker is for a few years now. Heart says she's just been here for a few months and everyone she's told her tale to has deemed her crazy, and she jumps for joy at having found a common soul. The boys also state that there's another girl who travels with them, ACF, who is in the same boat, and that she should meet her when they get out of the game. Heart says she'd love to, and NC offers her the chance to stay with them and be part of the gang, and together the four of them could work to unravel the mysteries of their pasts. Heart immediately accepts, and that night, after they've all finished their meals, they all have a toast to Heart joining the gang and to all of the adventures to come, while gazing up at the stars. Meanwhile, ACF and Nate unsuccessfully try to call cars on the street to give them on a ride. As night comes upon them, they give up and go find a resting spot near some building, keeping close to stay warm as the rain pours. In the morning, they wake up and discover the building they're resting against is called "Adjacent Production Studio." Wondering if it is what they think it is, they enter, moving through a dusted hallway adorned with cobwebs until they get to a working elevator and go up. Upstairs, the Master and his crew are monitoring the gang's movements and brainstorming ways to freshen up the show and raise the stakes. As they are, ACF and Nate's ride ends on the floor and they interrupt the session. They ask if this us where "Survival of the Teenest" is produced, and when they say yes, Nate asks why they are in such a rickety building. The Master says it was the perfect spot to make a popular show as no one would expect it to come from this facility; one of the crewman reveals that it was because BBC Studios was about to lose the rights to the building since they never use it and plopped them in here so they could keep it for another ten years. The Master tells him to "shh" and asks the kids who they are. They introduce themselves as friends of the contestants in the game and have come to demand that they take them out as it is too dangerous. The Master laughs and refuses, ordering his crewmen to seize the two. As ACF and Nate are held back, the Master begins another video transmission and welcomes the players to day three. ACF and Nate yell for the Master to let them go and, in the forest, the recently awakened gang hears their voices through the video and calls out their names. ACF and Nate confirm that they are there, and the gang demands that the Master let them speak to them. NC introduces Heart and explains how she too is one of them to ACF, who replies that she can't wait to meet her in person, a feeling Heart reciprocates. Lastly, ACF and Nate tell the gang that they are coming to get them out of the forest and they should not play along with the Master's plans. He pulls them away and asks what they think they're doing. The two break free of his grip and escape; the Master sends his crewmen after them. While running through the hallway, the two look out the huge windows and see a set of jets outside; Nate asks aloud what they are for. One of the men behind them says they are for emergency use only, in case something goes horribly wrong and they need to get to the forest quickly. Nate replies "Perfect" and grabs ACF before breaking through the glass window and tumbling down below onto the roof of a jet. They open a hatch and climb down into it, where ACF takes a seat in the cockpit and turns the plane on using the pre-installed key. Nate asks if she knows how to fly a jet; she says no, but this is hardly the time for lessons. The jet ascends, the tail of it crashing into the building due to ACF's poor piloting skills. Hearing this, the Master runs into the hallway to see it fly off into the distance. He glares at his men, shouting "You only had one job!" On the jet, ACF chooses one of the pre-coordinated destinations on the dashboard, the forest, and puts the plane on autopilot. Meanwhile, the gang is wandering aimlessly in the forest, biding time until ACF and Nate arrive. They wonder how many contestants are still alive, and where Owen is. Off in the distance, Heart notices a large structure of sorts, and they all work towards it. Once they get close, they realize it is an ancient temple of sorts, and there are sounds coming from inside of it. NC opens the door and inside, they find that it is extravagantly decorated. On the other side of the room is a group of stairs leading to a door. Heart calls out, asking if anyone is there, and a voice responds. Looking up, they find the dastardly Owen gazing down on them from a balcony. Asking where are his manners, he leaves the balcony and walks down to the door, which he opens and greets the gang from the top of the stairs. Heart pulls out her guns and tells him to give her one reason to let him live. Owen laughs and says she doesn't have the guts to do it; in response, she cocks her weapons. The smile vanishes from his face and Owen becomes his speech: back in school, as Heart will probably remember, Owen was a brilliant, brilliant boy. True, he was quiet and introverted, but he was very skilled, astute, and intellectual. Nevertheless, he was weak, and always a target for the stronger to pick on. Despite all his smarts, Owen was helpless, and could seldom defend himself or get revenge for the wrongness he endured. That all changed, of course, when he found himself on Survival of the Teenest. For once, everyone was on an equal playing field, and he could finally be the oppressor rather than the oppressed. Destined to show the world what he was capable of, he used his expert accuracy to pick off his opponents with throwing knives and stealth to unexpectedly annihilate from above. Out of the 19 contestants, six he has killed, and with the goods he stole from them and those he has taken captive he is able to live like a king in this abandoned temple, likely built as a worshiping place by some old civilization and fitting for him. Whereas before the name "Owen" was the signal of a wuss, he continues, now it strikes fear into the hearts of many; even now, he can see it in Heart's teammates eyes: how do they know he isn't going to murder them on the spot? Heart says no one else is going to die today, except for him. Owen says that is the contrary, as they are all not long for this Earth. Snapping his fingers, six more contestants exit from the door. Owen explains that they are essentially his slaves who will do whatever he says in exchange for not being killed, and tells them to attack the crew while he leaves the temple. NC, Faves, CCs, JS, and Moch do battle with them as Heart chases after Owen. On the jet, ACF and Nate are suddenly struck on the side of their vessel. Looking behind them, they find three more jets, apparently firing at them. Deducing them to be the Master's men come after them, ACF takes the jet off of autopilot and manually controls it, attempting to drive out of the way of the enemy's bullets. If the other jets have weapons, Nate says, they must too; ACF finds a button on the dashboard labeled "DEFENSE" and pressed it. Behind them, the floor that makes up the aisle for the passenger's section descends and the platform itself opens up and raises a station with a seat and machine guns (ala Tron: Legacy). Nate runs to it and sits down, beginning to fire. ACF flies the jet, spinning it around and causing Nate's firings to come out in spirals. One of the jets is hit and the flier ejects himself out of the vehicles flies down and hits a tall rock structure sticking out of the ocean. The flier floats by parachute to one of the other jets and enters through a window. The flier of that jet says it's time to bring out the big guns and presses a button on the dashboard that causes cannons to fold out of the sides of the plane which shoot missiles targeted at ACF and Nate's jet. Nate shouts that those are getting near and ACF makes a swift U-turn to escape them. However, still locked on them, the missiles turns as well. ACF makes more attempts to evade it, but it continues to mimics her. ACF says there's no way to escape, and Nate pauses for a few moments before telling her to do a barrel roll! On a collision course with the enemy jet, ACF does a quick barrel roll to the north. The missile isn't able to react immediately to this sudden movement and crashes into the enemy jet. The fliers soar out of the explosion and the second flier activates his parachute to carry the other flier and himself over to the last remaining jet. The final phase of their battle begins as they reach an area with tall rocky structures protruding from the water (think [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5v2qBBD-gE&t=2m20s this area from The Incredibles]). Back at the temple, NC asks his adversaries why they are on Owen's side and fighting them. one of the teens says it is because it essential to their survival, as they are on Survival of the Teenest, and even if they don't want to serve, even if they hate Owen, even if they'd rather not fight, they have to, because they must to live. Meanwhile, JS is unsuccessfully trying to defend himself from his competitor. He tries to bend some rather from nearby fountains but still can't, drawing mock and scorn from his opponent. His rival teen roundhouse kicks into a stature of a man holding a sword out; the sword pokes JS in the spot where he was struck by lightning by the firebends in S3E02 and, after a flashback showing the aforementioned scene, JS's chi is reactivated and his body is filled with energy. Blue light shines out of his eyes and mouth and he rises up into the air. As booming orchestrated music plays, he puts his arms out and immediately stops all of the water particles in the room, combining them all into one giant wave; he aims it at the opposing team members and blasts them, drenching and rocketing them out of the temple. After doing so, the light leaves JS's eyes and mouth and he falls to the floor. The others help him up and he marvels that he's finally got his waterbending back. CCs says that with his lackeys defeated, it's time to take down Owen, and NC suddenly remembers Heart. Meanwhile, Heart has been chasing Owen across the forest. Taking the aerial approach, Owen hops from tree to tree while Heart struggles to keep up. Once he gets a decent amount ahead, Owen begins to cut a tree branch with one of his knives, stopping right before it is fully sawed off. Once he has done so, he continues on, and jumping after him, Heart lands on the partly-cut branch and her weight causes it to break off. She falls down the leaves and vines and hits the grass covered ground. Looking down on her from an adjacent tree, Owen pulls out a cluster of knives ready to be thrown. Heart gets up, and tells him that it's time to stop running -- no matter how badly treated he was, nothing was worth ruining the game and killing innocent people, while pointing her twin guns at him. Owen yells that she doesn't know the pain he's felt, and Heart interrupts him, saying that she's endured a ton of hardships in her life. Owen then asks why she doesn't just pull the triggers on her guns right now and get rid of him to ease her pain. Heart replies that she won't, as if she did, she'd be the same as him, killing others to make up for her own grievances, and drops her weapons. Owen remarks "Well... if that's your final decision...," and raises his arm to throw a knife. "Stop!," yells a familiar voice. Running through the trees, the rest of the gang shows up on the scene, them baring their weapons at Owen: NC, CCs, and Faves their guns, Moch his Keyblade, and JS some water. NC says that he lays a single finger, or knife, on her, he'll be blasted out of that tree. Heart proclaims that's another thing that differentiates her from him; she has friends, people who like her for who she is -- and says that's all he ever wanted, isn't it? She continues, stating that it's not too late. Meanwhile, ACF and Nate near the forest. The enemy jet shoots at them, eventually hitting the machine guns right next to Nate on the descended platform. Unable to attack, he gets off of the seat and runs back to ACF in the cockpit. Hearing of this new predicament, ACF pushes the "EXTREME DEFENSE" button, which outfits the jet with its own set of missile launchers like their enemy's. ACF turns the plane around, now flying backwards, and shoots the missiles. The enemy jet dodges one, which hits the rock structure behind them. The structure collapses and falls on top of the jet, knocking it down. The fliers eject, the third flier with a parachute carrying the other two, and they momentarily rejoice before the second missile catches on their chute, pulling them down to the ocean where it explodes upon meeting the sea, sending the fliers and the debris of the jet rocking up. The fliers blast off into the sky Team Rocket-style and ACF and Nate rejoice before a piece of the enemy jet hits one of their wings, messing up their flight and causing them to now fall in the direction of the forest. Owen looks longingly at Heart and the crew. Continuing their conversation, he says "Maybe it's not for me... but it is for me." He throws a knife at Heart which hits her, ironically, in her heart. NC clutches onto her as he falls to the ground and starts hyperventilating. JS shoots his strand of water at Owen, breaking his branch and making him fall. Owen takes off running once he hits the ground, deep into the forest, muttering "Now I can't go back..." ACF and Nate near the forest. ACF says she can't get the jet back in the sky and they must eject. Taking their seats, the two escape and glide down above the forest by parachute as the plane makes impact with a thunderous crash. The vessel violently explodes, unleashing flames that consume the section of the forest Owen is now running through. As they slowly descend, ACF and Nate spot their friends and land in their direction. When they finally arrive, ACF and Nate cheer about how they've finally found them before noticing how melancholy the group is and then see Heart dying on the ground. ACF introduces herself to her in person, and Heart states that she's heard so much about her. ACF says it's depressing they weren't able to meet up in more joyful circumstances, and Heart agrees, saying that there's so much they could've talked about but now won't have a chance to. NC says that's not true, and that they'll have plenty of time to talk once they get out of here, but Heart insists that she won't make it. Fighting back tears, NC tells JS to heal Heart using his waterbending; JS says he would, but there isn't any water around to do so. Almost yelling, NC says to use the water particles in the air, but JS reveals he can't and only could when he was in Super Saiyan mode before and he wasn't even in control of himself then -- besides, there's a shortage of water particles in the air due to to the heat from that nearby explosion. Tears streaming down from his face, NC tells Moch and Faves to do their kissy thing to get something to heal her; the two say they aren't really in the mood to do so, but NC screams at them to do it anyway. Reluctantly and holding in their own sobs, Moch and Faves unsexily make out and request for such a thing -- the only thing that comes down is a strip of paper with the words "We're sorry." In the studio, the Master watches with a sad expression and takes his fabulous hat off. A montage is shown of people in South Bunker, and the Autotunerz in the Bunker, watching the program and too feeling sad. Said montage ends with the girl from the bus before crying, holding onto both her mom and her Heart doll as they watch on their couch. NC screams at the sky, asking how they can be sorry, as they caused this in the first place and it's all their fault. Heart grunts, on the verge of death. Kneeling down at her side, NC says that she can't go, not yet -- she doesn't even know the truth of where she came from before the Bunker. She says that there are some things she doesn't have to know, and closes her eyes. She mutters about hearing a voice, a heavenly voice, and says "Wh-where am I... *gasp* ... I'm... I'm h--" The scene ends with NC on a knee by Heart with the gang surrounding them as helicopters arrive to take them out of the forest. Sometime later, a news anchor reports that, following the Survival of the Teenest controversy, the Master, the head of the operation, has been arrested and will be serving time in jail for his assistance in the death of Heart; when taken out of his studios, he claimed he had never meant for all this to happen. The BBC is also being sued by the state of South Bunker for airing such content on television for an amount approximate to the revenue made from the show's merchandise. As she begins to talk about the remaining contestants, NC turns off the TV and sits down on the couch in the gang's house. In another room, Faves jokes to Nate that she guesses it's true that every girl that joins the group ends up dying, and wonders if she's next. Nate approaches NC and says that he knows what it's like to lose someone you love. NC cuts him off, somewhat unconvincingly saying that he didn't love her. However, he is now more determined than ever to find out where he came from, and with renewed vigor and a driving force, his and the gang's adventures continue. Trivia * This is Heart's first appearance in the series. She would later appear in the series finale. * Heart mentions hearing a "heavenly voice" and sensing "a familiar place" as she dies, similar what NC experienced while on the verge on the death as revealed in season three episode Waterbending. This seems to suggest that there is something after death for people not originally from the Bunker... * The BBC (Bunker Broadcasting Company) is a reference to both the real-life BBC (British Broadcasting Company and ABC (American Broadcasting Company). ABC is also owned by the The Walt Disney Company, which is also referenced in the episode when ACF says that the BBC is owned by the Dis Knee Company, the CEO of which is Mickey Mouse. Mickey and the Dis Knee Company had a large role in the season two episode, Save the Park! * Moch references the events of the season two episode Moch: The Episode while in the cave with Faves. * The phone number "3056014" contains several references: "03" stands for the season the episode is in, "056" is the episode's number in the whole series, and "014" is the episode's number in the season. * JS gains his waterbending abilities back after having lost them in the second episode of season three. The way he did is similar to how Aang regained the ability to enter the Avatar State in Avatar: The Last Airbender episode Sozin's Comet, Part 4. * Faves references GameStahp Employee having died in the season three episode The Key. * "Survival of the Teenest" and this episode as a whole is a big reference to The Hunger Games and similar works. Cast * NintendoChamp89 as NC * CCs and Cream as CCs * Heartphilia as Heart * Mochlum as Moch * Faves3000 as Faves * J. Severe as JS * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as ACF * Alternate Phineas as Nate * Master ventus as the Master * TBA as Owen * TBA as Chubby Teen * TBA as Fedora Man * TBA as Adorable Girl * TBA as Executive Man * TBA as Executive Woman * TBA as Enemy Teen #1 * TBA as Enemy Teen #2 * TBA as Flier #1 * TBA as Flier #2 * TBA as Flier #3 * TBA as News Anchor Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:The Bunker Category:Ultimate The Bunker Category:Episodes